Conventionally, a multimedia content comprises a standard-content part and a customized-content part. A customized-content part of a multimedia content can be displayed before, during and/or after the display of a standard-content part of the multimedia content. A customized-content part can be customized to meet a specific set of preferences. The set of specific preferences can depend on for example, geography, subscriber demographics, device type, viewing patterns of viewers. One example of such a customized-content part is an advertising content which can be displayed before, during and/or after the standard-content part of a multimedia content. One example of such a standard-content part is a video content.
Typically, an advertisement is created and stored prior to displaying the advertisement in a multimedia content. The advertisement may have various advertising-components. The advertising-components can be for example, a video clip, an audio message, a text message and a graphic content. The video clip, the audio message and the text message are integrated for creating an advertisement as per requirements. Therefore, an advertisement comprising one or more of a video clip, an audio message, a text message and a graphic is treated as an individual entity. In order to display an advertisement, the advertisement including one or more advertising-components is inserted in a multimedia content. The advertisement can be customized on the basis of the set of specific preferences. However, in case if only one of the audio message, the video clip, the text message or the graphic content needs to be customized for a specific region or for a set of audience, the advertisement as a whole is required to be customized to meet the set of specific preferences. Therefore, the advertisement is recreated and inserted back into another multimedia content for displaying.
The process of recreating a customized-content part or an advertisement to adapt to the specific set of preferences is time consuming, expensive and inconvenient. Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system with dynamic customization capabilities, to introduce more flexibility into the system in order to create targeted customized-content part to meet the set of specific preferences such as geography, subscriber demographics, device type and viewing patterns of the viewers.